Marry me: Escrita por icthestrals
by fermalaquias
Summary: Draco Malfoy pediu Ginny Weasley em casamento seis vezes. Como isso aconteceu e o que acontecerá na sétima vez?


**Marry me**

**Autora: **icthestrals

**Disclaimer: ** HP não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Draco Malfoy pediu Ginny Weasley em casamento seis vezes. Como isso aconteceu e o que acontecerá na sétima vez?

**Classificação: **M

**Status: **Completa (sete capítulos)

**Tradução: **Autorizada pela autora, reviews serão re-passadas para a própria.

* * *

><p><strong>1 – The Meeting<br>**(O encontro)

* * *

><p>"Case comigo." Seus olhos olhavam para ela friamente, e por um breve momento, ela achou que merecia um pouco mais de romance do que isso, até que se lembrou que teve bem mais do que 'um pouco de romance' desse homem que estava em frente a ela. Ela sentiu vergonha do que tinha pensado. Ela sabia que tinha levado ele a isso.<p>

Draco Malfoy invadiu o quarto que tem divido com Ginny Weasley por dois anos. Ela estava sentada calmamente em sua cama, ainda de camisola. Ele havia passado uma noite agitada no sofá e não estava de bom humor.

"Ginevra, isso é sério. Ou você se casa comigo ou," ele fez uma pausa e passou as mãos pelo cabelo despenteado "ou eu acho que nós terminamos."

Ele deixou cair o braço e olhou nos olhos dela. Qualquer outra pessoa veria apenas raiva naqueles olhos cinza pálido, mas Ginny o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e podia ver também dor. O que ela não viu foi medo, e pela primeira vez, ele finalmente estava preparado para deixá-la. Ela amava Draco com todo o seu coração, e enquanto ela segurava o seu olhar, ela sentiu seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Lá estava ele, o homem que a amava mais que tudo, que estava com ela quando não havia mais ninguém, que tinha cumprido os desejos mais profundos do coração dela. Ela se sentiu uma tola. Ela realmente seria tão estúpida para deixá-lo? Ela sentiu seu estômago retorcer e sabia o que iria fazer.

Vendo as lágrimas dela, ele se preparou para a rejeição final. Ele estava começando a desistir de sua decisão, mas então ele se lembrou que essa era a sétima vez que ele tinha proposto a esta mulher. Claramente, ela não o amava o suficiente para se casar com ele. Ela aceitou a proposta de outra pessoa, mas nunca a dele. Talvez ela nunca o aceitasse. Ele sentiu uma onda de desgosto muito familiar, e reforçou sua determinação para acabar com esse ciclo terrível de amor e rejeição. Ele sabia que esse era o momento. Essa seria a última vez que ele perguntava, e possivelmente a última vez que falaria com Ginny.

* * *

><p>Draco Abraxas Malfoy era um garotinho muito obediente. Na última hora, ele estava calmamente sentado esperando seu pai concluir os seus negócios. Hoje era o dia em que seu pai prometeu levá-lo ao seu primeiro jogo profissional de Quadribol. Ele entendeu perfeitamente que se causasse qualquer problema hoje, ele provavelmente seria enviado para a casa dos Parkinson junto com sua mãe. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ter que brincar com a desagradável filha deles, se comportar por algumas horas valeria à pena quando chegasse ao campo de Quadribol.<p>

A secretária de Lucius Malfoy, uma jovem e bonita bruxa, deu a Draco algumas penas e pergaminhos para ele desenhar. Ele estava feliz desenhando figuras de ferozes dragões quando ouviu uma risada que soava como sinos, seguida por uma voz doce cantando uma de suas canções favoritas.

"And down to the ground flew the golden snitch, and the Seekers raced behind all across the pitch **¹**."

Ginevra Molly Weasley era o deleite de sua família. Ser a mais nova de sete irmãos e ainda a única menina, lhe proporcionou o luxo da atenção sempre que a queria, e quase sempre escapar do castigo quando aprontava. Aos cinco anos, ela já mostrava os sinais da influência dos irmãos, dos gêmeos nas travessuras que aprontava, de Percy na sua mente rápida, de Ron no seu temperamento (principalmente quando gritava), e de seus dois irmãos mais velhos (ou pelo menos de suas namoradas) na maneira que ela flertava e fazia biquinho até conseguir o que queria. Arthur Weasley tinha cedido ao tal biquinho, depois de várias semanas com ela lhe implorando para acompanhá-lo em seu trabalho.

Draco olhou para cima para ver uma garotinha ruiva, pulando e saltitando (de alguma forma ela conseguia fazer ambos), de mãos dadas com um homem alto e ruivo, que ele assumiu ser o pai dela. Depois que terminou a pequena canção que sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado, ela estava dando risada **²**. Eles, lentamente (o pular e saltitar aparentemente impedia um movimento rápido), faziam o seu caminho em direção ao escritório do pai dele. Ele deslizou para baixo em sua cadeira, para que pudesse observar melhor a menina por trás da mesa.

"Papai, papai, papai!" Ginny sorriu para seu pai.

"Sim, moranguinho. Você precisa usar o banheiro?" Arthur se agachou para ficar no mesmo nível de sua filha. "Se você precisa, a gentil secretária irá levá-la. Eu tenho uma importante reunião agora, e eu preciso que você fique aqui com..." Ele olhou para a bonita morena.

"Senhorita Pritchard." Ela sorriu calorosamente para a menina.

"A Senhorita Pritchard vai te ajudar com o que você precisar." Ele começou a dar pancadinhas carinhosas na cabeça dela e subir, quando ela puxou o seu manto.

"Não, papai. Eu quero brincar com aquele garotinho." Ela apontou para alguém atrás de seu pai. "Eu posso, poorrr faaavor?"

Arthur olhou ao redor da sala e achou a miniatura de Lucius Malfoy olhando para ele com grandes olhos cinzentos. "Ginny, eu preciso que você fique aqui com a Senhorita Pritchard. Talvez ela possa lhe dar alguns pergaminhos e uma pena para você desenhar também." Ele olhou brevemente para Draco mais uma vez antes de se levantar, gentilmente movendo Ginny para uma cadeira, e voltando-se para o Malfoy mais velho.

Lucius Malfoy tinha saído de seu escritório e observava Arthur Weasley conversando com o que parecia ser a sua caçula em sua ninhada. Aparentemente, o traidor-de-sangue finalmente teve uma garotinha, ou isso, ou eles decidiram transformar o seu filho mais novo em uma menina, com um grande e cacheado cabelo vermelho. Ele estava parado em sua porta, sarcástico, quando ele viu a pirralha apontando o seu dedo sujo para seu filho. Antes que ele pudesse fazer um comentário, ele viu duas coisas acontecerem que ele não gostou. Em primeiro lugar, seu filho estava encolhido em sua cadeira com medo da bruxinha. Segundo, Weasley estava levando sua filha para longe de Draco, como se ele tivesse infestado com fadas mordentes.

"Que bom que você finalmente marcou um horário, Weasley", ele falou lentamente. Lucius olhou para baixo com seu nariz franzido, observando a filha de Weasley na cadeira.

Arthur sabia que Lucius não entenderia, mas sentiu que deveria ser, pelo menos, agradável na frente de Ginny. "Garotas, eu estou aprendendo, requerem muito mais atenção do que meninos."

Lucius sorriu (então isso _é_ uma menina) e disse: "Então sua coleção está completa agora?" E com essa afirmação sarcástica, girou sobre os calcanhares. "Vamos começar essa reunião," ele ordenou e voltou ao seu escritório.

Draco e Ginny não tinham realmente prestado atenção na conversa de seus pais. Eles estavam muito ocupados olhando um para o outro e rapidamente voltando para os seus pergaminhos. Após cinco minutos desenhando silenciosamente, Ginny estava entediada e realmente queria brincar com o garotinho que sentava perto dela.

"Meu nome é Ginny. Qual é o seu?" Ela saiu da cadeira que seu pai a tinha posto, para sentar em uma mais próxima a ele.

"Draco Malfoy." Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade. Ele nunca tinha visto uma menina com roupas de menino antes. Seu cabelo era longo e encaracolado com uma fita roxa, e ela tinha um pequeno pedaço de escama de dragão numa corda de couro pendurada no pescoço. "Isso é real? Eu amo dragões. Meu nome quer dizer dragão. Onde você conseguiu isso?" Ele estava apontando para o peito dela.

Ela olhou para baixo e para cima e sorriu orgulhosa para ele. "É o meu presente de aniversário adiantado do meu irmão Charlie. Ele vai ser um treinador de dragão um dia. Eu não deveria encontrar isso, mas eu achei quando entrei escondido no quarto dele e do Bill." Ela deu a ele um sorriso travesso.

Ele estava espantado com sua coragem, ele nunca entraria escondido no quarto dos pais. "Wow! Eu tenho um dente de dragão no meu quarto. Meu aniversário está chegando também. Vou fazer sete. E eu vou ganhar uma vassoura nova que vai muito alta e rápida."

"Eu vou fazer seis. E eu nunca vou ter uma vassoura nova, porque nós já temos muitas." Ela parecia desapontada com isso.

Ele olhou estranhamente para ela, tentando imaginar ter tantas vassouras que nunca iria precisar de outra. "Você quer ver meu desenho? Eu desenhei dragões." Ele deslizou da cadeira e entregou seu pergaminho.

Seus olhos iluminaram quando ela olhou os dragões, e entregou os desenhos dela para ele. "Isso é muito bom, Draco. Posso ficar com um?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo e olhou para ele através de seus longos cílios.

Draco achou isso engraçado, mas gostou. Então pegou o seu desenho favorito e entregou para ela. "Você gosta muito de Quadribol. Todas as figuras são de pessoas voando. E eles têm cabelo vermelho."

"Algum dia eu quero jogar em um time! Oh, obrigada pela figura!" Ela gritou e começou a pular em sua cadeira. Então ela levantou-se e o abraçou.

"Erm, tudo bem. Eu tenho outros melhores em casa."

De repente, um barulho de algo quebrando soou dentro do escritório em que seus pais estavam reunidos. Dois pares de olhos assustados olhavam para a porta, quando a Senhorita Pritchard entrou na frente deles.

"Tem um carrinho de sanduíches no primeiro corredor à direita quando você volta dos elevadores. Por que vocês dois não vão fazer um lanche? Aqui estão alguns galeões. Podem ir agora." Ela entregou as moedas para Draco e os levou rapidamente para o corredor.

"Yey! Nós vamos ter uma grande aventura!" Ginny começou fazer uma dança estranha no corredor, colocando o desenho que Draco lhe deu no bolso. Ela olhou para ele, notando ele andar muito rigidamente. "Hey! Vamos, nós podemos fazer o que queremos agora!"

"Tudo o que nós queremos?" Ele parou de andar e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É claro, tolinho. A senhorita Pritchard não disse para nós voltarmos. Ela nem mesmo disse que _tínhamos_ que fazer um lanche. Fred e George dizem que se um adulto não diz exatamente o que você _não_ deve fazer, então você pode fazer tudo." Ela sorriu para e saltou nas pontas do pé.

Draco tinha certeza de que ficaria em apuros fazendo tudo o que não disseram para ele não fazer. Ele nunca tinha pegado o perfume de sua mãe, mas era certo que ela _não estaria_ bem com isso. "Eu nunca ouvi isso. Quem são Fred e George?"

"Meus irmãos gêmeos. Eles são perversamente inteligentes." Ela parecia impressionada com os irmãos e ele decidiu seguir o exemplo dela. Ele sempre podia culpá-la depois se os seus pais os pegassem.

Depois de correr pelo corredor dos elevadores, os dois pararam e observaram a sua volta. Havia muitas salas diferentes, que eles poderiam optar por explorar. Havia também uma grande quantidade de bruxos parecendo ocupados, andando para lá e para cá, carregando pergaminhos e outros objetos mágicos.

"Ginny, o que 'perversamente inteligente' significa?"

"Hm, Bill disse que algo é perverso quando algo realmente é algo. Então eu acho que eles são muito, mas muito inteligentes. Minha mãe os chama de 'perversos' o tempo todo." Ela lhe deu um sorriso cheio de dentes, e em seguida, agarrou sua mão dizendo: "Vamos por este caminho!"

As duas crianças brincaram nos corredores durante alguns minutos, evitando cuidadosamente o caminho que vieram, e chamando muita atenção dos bruxos e bruxas que estavam tentando trabalhar. A maioria dos empregados do Ministério simplesmente ignorava as crianças, reconheciam o filho dos Malfoy (ou às vezes o cabelo), e sabiam que ninguém se envolvia com o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Teve alguns acenos negativos na direção deles, mas as crianças estavam tão felizes que não repararam na atenção negativa que chamavam, enquanto brincavam e conversavam ruidosamente.

Eventualmente, entretanto, uma velha bruxa se aproximou dos dois enquanto eles estavam correndo pelo salão. "Vocês dois precisam parar de gritar igual macacos! Isso é um local de trabalho, não um parque de diversão para vocês. _Onde_ estão seus pais?" Ela apontava o dedo no rosto deles enquanto dava bronca.

Draco inflou seu peito, estava tão alto quanto sua estatura permitia, e friamente declarou: "Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e eu tenho permissão para estar aqui. Nossos pais estão no escritório, e meu pai não gostaria de ver você falar conosco dessa maneira."

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, e então ela olhou irritadamente para eles e saiu, voltando para seu próprio escritório.

"Wow! Draco, isso foi brilhante! Como você fez isso? Como conseguiu que ela ficasse com medo de você?" Ginny tinha pegado sua mão e estava olhando seu rosto com muita admiração.

"Eu simplesmente agi como meu pai age. Sempre funciona para ele também." Ele olhou para ela presunçosamente, e ela corou lindamente.

"E vou te beijar, Ginny." Ele estava se sentindo muito viril no momento, tendo os salvo da velha bruxa, e parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele e fez a coisa de inclinar a cabeça. "Ok, mas temos que nos casar primeiro."

"Casar?" Ele fez uma cara de quem comia algo nojento.

"Sim, somente pais e mães se beijam Draco." Ela soava como se ele tivesse que saber disso, e então ela piscou longamente para ele.

Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, mas ele não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. "Erm, certo, Ginny –"

"Você tem que me pedir, Draco!" Ela se afastou e retirou a sua mão da dele. De repente, ela retirou o colar e entregou a ele. "Aqui, você pode me dar isso depois que você perguntar, já que não temos um anel."

"Você é estranha, Ginny. Mas, tudo bem." Ele pegou a escama de dragão em sua mão, olhou nos olhos dela e disse: "Quer casar comigo?"

"Não! Mas eu vou te beijar!"

E antes que ele pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, ela se inclinou para frente e rapidamente encostou os seus lábios nos dele. Ela começou a rir novamente e virou-se, correndo de volta para o escritório de seu pai. O pai dela estava indo em direção a eles, pegou-a e levou-a para o próximo elevador. Draco ainda estava no salão, segurando a escama de dragão e assistia a pequena ruiva dar tchau para ele.

* * *

><p><strong>1 – <strong>"And down to the ground flew the golden snitch, and the Seekers raced behind all across the pitch." – _Essa é um trecho da música que a Ginny canta, ela tem um som mais agradável em inglês do que em português, então deixei na língua original. A tradução é a seguinte:_ " E para o chão o pomo de ouro voou, e os apanhadores atravessaram o campo de Quadribol."

**2 – "**ela estava dando risada" – Do original: "She was giggling and laughing" : _Giggling é dar risdinhas e laughing é dar risadas. Então a tradução ao pé da letra serial "ela estava dando risadinhas e risada", mas isso não faz muito sentido. Resolvi deixar só o 'dando risada'._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa fic será em sete partes. Uma para cada proposta. Ela começou bem fluffy (fofa), mas eu estou encontrando dificuldades para continuar assim. Me diga o que você achou dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Oi pessoas, tudo bem? O que acharam? É a segunda fic que eu posto, e a primeira que é uma tradução. Essa fic é muito boa, a autora escreve muito bem e a história é envolvente. Espero ter traduzido de uma maneira relativamente boa. Próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho, pq eu me enrolo para traduzir e essa vida de tcc não é fácil. Mandem reviews, ok?


End file.
